zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry Troop Crawlers
Introduction General Fai's Troop Crawler design is based on the real-life Finnish "Patria" AMV. They are a class of assault APCs which combine the firepower of his infantry with his vehicles. Overview Patria Troop Crawlers are a set of assault armoured personnel carriers that exist in five variants. These APCs have a round trapezium chassis plated with advanced light vehicle armor. They have eight wheels to move and their top-part can be upgraded with different modules beforehand during final production to quickly deal with any type of enemy threat. There are five different assault transports under this class, each mounted with a different weapon to fulfill specific combat roles. Rank 1 * AT (Anti-Tank) Troop Crawler (anti-tank cannon, 2 sit places), effective against light vehicles. * MG (Machine Gun) Troop Crawler (anti-infantry machine gun, 2 sit places, upgrades to Gatling Troop Crawler after Chain Guns upgrade is purchased), effective against aircraft and infantry. * Artillery Troop Crawler (twin mortar cannons, 2 sit places) * Propaganda Troop Crawler (propaganda tower, 4 sit places), usual APC with a propaganda tower to boost the men's morale. Rank 3 * Grenade Troop Crawler (grenade launcher, 2 sit places, can clear garrisons), mainly used to deal with infantry and fill garrisoned buildings with grenades. All Patrias can be upgraded with even heavier armor plates and advanced locomotive engines to cross watery terrain. However, only the MG Troop Crawler can replace its machine gun with twin six-barreled chainguns and the Propaganda Troop Crawler can use another type of propaganda speech to further boost the men's patriotism. Although these APCs come out of the War Factory empty, they can be filled with any infantry trained at Chinese barracks for additional power. Thus, while initially weak by themselves, fully filled Troop Crawlers with mixed infantry combinations can accomplish almost any task. This makes them one of the most versatile class of units in the game. Abilities *Equipped with firing ports. *Transports infantry. Upgrades Advanced Engineering: * Improves the Troop Crawlers' durability and make them amphibious, but reduces their movement speed. Available at rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Chain Guns for MG Troop crawler: * Swaps the MG Troop Crawler's single general purpose machine gun with dual Gatling cannons. Available at rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Subliminal Messaging for Propaganda Troop crawler:(available at rank 3) * Increases the fire rate bonus and healing effects of the propaganda tower. Available at rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Assessment Pros: *Flexible and versatile when fully filled with infantry. *Strong against tank, infantry, aircraft (depending on combinations). *Well armoured compared to regular Troop Crawlers. *Fairly inexpensive (costing around $800 to $1,000). *Becomes amphibious when the Advanced Engineering upgrade is purchased. *Passengers survive the destruction of the vehicle (although they'll loose 50% of their health). Cons: *Weak by itself if left empty. *Becomes slower if the Advanced Engineering upgrade is purchased. *Fully filled Troop Crawlers can be expensive. Quotes (in Native Chinese Language) All Infantry Troop Crawlers share the same quotes with each other, regardless the variant. When Created * 随时准备战斗！ When Selected * 我们是加强型步兵战车！ * 是的，军长！ * 已经准备就绪！ * 车里的兄弟都是最精锐的。 When Ordered to Move * 好，出发！ * 为祖国而战，无比光荣！ * 正等着这时刻的到来呢。 * 请等待我们的好消息吧。 When Ordered to Attack * 机会来了，上吧兄弟们！ * 来吧，把所有的弹药给发射出去！ * 打，给我狠狠地打！ Trivia *In version 009 Beta there was an ECM Troop Crawler, which has an ECM jammer and three sit places, this unit has since been removed in version 009 Final and replaced by the previous, wheeled version of the ECM Tank. Gallery MG Troop Crawler.jpg|MG Troop Crawler, without the Chain Guns upgrade. AT Troop Crawler.jpg|Anti-Tank Troop Crawler Artillery Troop Crawler.jpg|Artillery Troop Crawler Propaganda Troop Crawler.jpg|Speaker Tower Troop Crawler. ECM Troop Crawler.jpg|ECM Troop Crawler, no longer buildable as of 009. Grenade Troop Crawler.jpg|Grenade Troop Crawler Gatling render.jpg|MG Troop Crawler, with Chain Guns upgrade. Grenadier Troop Crawler Upgraded.png|Grenadier Troop Crawler with Advanced Engineering Upgrade. AT Troop Crawler Upgraded.png|AT Troop Crawler with Advanced Engineering Upgrade. Propaganda Troop Crawler Upgraded.png|Propaganda Troop Crawler with Advanced Engineering Upgrade. Artillery Troop Crawler Upgraded.png|Artillery Troop Crawler with Advanced Engineering Upgrade. Gatling Troop Crawler Upgraded.png|MG Troop Crawler with Advanced Engineering Upgrade and Chain Guns Upgrade. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Transport Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-tank Vehicles Category:Anti-air Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units Category:Artillery Category:Support Vehicles Category:Amphibious Units